In the Dark
by Florencester
Summary: "Kid Icarus: Second Uprising" universe - A key player in Medusa's plan to overtake Skyland is chosen.


Kid Icarus: Second Uprising

In the Dark

Derek raised his glass of melted ice cubes in the air, gave it a shake. "Can I get a refill?"

The bartender nodded. "Medusa's Rage?" she asked.

Derek nodded. While the bartender went to make another glass of the fiery drink, Derek swirled the ice cubes around with his straw. Today hadn't been in his favor so far. His results from the Academy Exit Exam didn't place him among the high ranking squads. The only options he had were team captain and below.

He had spent every free second of his studying hard. He underwent extra training outside of the Academy, set up obstacle courses to cater to his specific needs, ran from one city to another with just a canteen of water, and pushed himself beyond his limits so that he was sore for days. For the written part of the test he studied from history texts he wasn't required to read, went over his assigned texts multiple times, read through his notes from front to back, and quizzed himself whenever he could think.

Derek trained like this was his life, because it was. If he didn't get into one of the elite squads his life was a failure.

He passed the exam with flying colors, placing himself among the high scorers. It seemed like entry into the most elite squad was granted.

But when the letter came, the one with his placement options, he was given all ranks at the level of squad captain and below.

He hadn't told his parents yet. He planned to tomorrow, after he spent his night wallowing over his failure and how there must be something against his family – or him – that is the reason for his rejection. Maybe there were only enough positions open for the top two or three testers. Derek was fifth place out of a thousand testers, an amazing accomplishment.

The amount of elite squads was unknown to him. But there had to be several, considering that there were specialist groups.

"Here you go." The bartender slid a new glass of the drink across the counter. Derek thanked her, but she had already gone to serve another customer.

Derek downed a long sip. He slammed the glass on the table.

"Bad day?" a male voice asked.

"You couldn't imagine," Derek said.

A young man took the empty seat to his right. It was difficult to see his appearance completely with the dim lights of the bar, but Derek could make out red eyes, a sharp nose, and thin lips.

Derek looked the man up and down. "Kuro?"

"As in second in command of Medusa's army?"

"Yeah."

Kuro grinned. "Guilty as charged."

"What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your exam results," Kuro said. He raised a hand. "Can I have a Palutena please?"

"Right away!" the bartender shouted from the other end of the bar.

"Second in command definitely has its perks," Kuro said after noticing Derek's stare.

"That's not why I'm looking at you," Derek said. He ran a finger along the side of his glass uneasily. "Why are you _really _here?"

"Straight and to the point," Kuro said, "You're hired for a top position."

"What?"

Kuro opened his mouth to respond but waited the bartender out. After he had his glass of the bright yellow liquid in his hand he said, "Medusa wants _you_ to take one of the most dangerous positions." He laughed. "In the sense that if you fail, Medusa will have your head and heart – literally."

"The highest rank I was offered was squad captain."

"That was on the result letter I assume."

Derek nodded.

Kuro sighed, "Fuck the letter. They're just cover-ups."

Derek wondered if he was drunk and imagining all this. "Then…why me?"

Kuro tucked a flyaway strand of raven hair behind his ear. "Because you fit the role perfectly. You're an angel. You'll blend in."

"Blend in with what?"

"The people of Skyland."

A spy. His position was a spy.

Derek's parents would be very proud.

"I'll take it," he said upon realizing this.

"Already? So quick."

"Just one question," he said.

"Shoot."

"Can I tell my parents about this?"


End file.
